Oracle Magic
by Salem4ver
Summary: Saint Seiya and Fairy Tail crossover! Samantha (Or Sam OC) is known as "Samantha the Oracle" (Also uses Light, sword and Arc of time magic) and is the fifth member of the ten wizard saints. She, Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Lucy, Gray, and Ezra have been thrown into the world of Lost canvas.


***Fairy Tail opening 3** /1I0yf8v8yds *****

 ***Opening title Fairy Tail theme song***

 **Happy: The Oracle**

It was a normal sunny day in Magnolia. The sun was out shining brightly and warmly. The town was peaceful until anyone got close to the guild hall. Fairy Tail, was the guild's name. It was filled of Noisy wizard who got along like family. They had two members which had the honor of being in the Ten Wizard Saints. Their master Makarov and the one known was "Samantha the Oracle".

"YEAH!" A young man fist pumped into the air. "Sam is coming!" He shouted happily. A girl with blond hair looked at him curious.

She asked. "Sam?"

"Aye!" Said the flying blue cat. "She's been gone for whole year now."

Another girl with a white flying cat walked up. "Happy," Happy the blue cat looked at her. "who is Sam?"  
The young man looked at them in shock. "You two don't read _Scourer Weekly_?!" They look at him.

"Now, now Natsu clam down." The white cat spoke when two more walked up to the group. "Why don't you tell us who this Sam lady is?"

A red hair spoke. "She is a member of the Ten Wizard Saints. She is known as Her actual name is Samantha as in "Samantha the Oracle"."

The blond gasped. " _The_ "Samantha the Oracle"?!"

"Lucy?" The young girl looked at the older one.

"Samantha is one of the most powerful wizards there is! Well in, _Scourer Weekly_ they say she can see the future which is what Oracle Magic is. And that the gods of time talks through her when something urgent is going to happen." Lucy explains.

"Wow really?! What do you think Carla?" She asks the white cat.

Carla thinks for a moment. "Hmm. Well, she must be a very skilled wizard. I'll admit I'm excited to meet her Wendy." Wendy smiles as the other boy Gray looks at them.

"Well, hopefully she'll be here soon. I've missed her." He said.

Natsu laughs. "I doubt she's missed your stripping! By the way your clothes!" Gray looks down seeing his is in his underwear.

"DAMNIT!" He shouts and looks around for his pants.

"Well something I should tell you three." Ezra the red head speaks. "She also has learned Light sword, and Arc of Time magic." They hear a big heavy sigh and turn seeing Samantha. Samantha is wearing a suit that is sleeveless and skin-tight, being divided into 3 sections; the main body of the suit and the legs of the suit from the thigh down are both white with black patterning, with the space between them being a deep brown. The entire suit is trimmed with gold patterns, and she sports a matching white headband. On her arms, she wears long black sleeves, with the section from her elbow down bearing chunky, gray wrist-guards. She smiles at them. They see her golden guild mark on her chest right where her heart is. And her eyes are ice gold along with the purest white hair the group has seen.

"It's been awhile Natsu. I see the guild has been given new members like I predicted." She said with a smile. Her long black hair flowed in the wind. She had wonder green eyes. Lucy was amazed.

"Hi, I'm Lucy! Please tell me your magic has told you the truth about me."

"Of course. But in truth you are powerful in your own right." She said. She looked at Wendy and smiled. "Who are you cute one?" She kneeled to Wendy's level.

Wendy smiled. "Hello I'm Wendy and this is Carla." Wendy introduces the cat. Carla looks at Samantha and smiles at her.

"It is always nice to meet new members." Samantha says as the groups goes to a table to talk. Ezra explains how the guild has been since she has been gone. Lucy and Wendy both explain how they joined Fairy Tail. Natsu explains how they beat Phantom Lord and how the kicked the butt of Gajeel the Iron Dragon Slayer. Samantha laughs at Gray who again is only in his underwear. After he finds his pants again Samantha feels something. The gods of time warn her of something and it involves the wizards before her. Suddenly Samantha stands up from the table and is frozen in her spot. Her eyes are violet with a magic circle in them. Everyone in the guild stares at her. Her magic grows and swirls around her. The violet wind is seen swirling around her. Master Makarov walks up to her. He has a grin look on his face.

 **"** **Here me wizards of Fairy Tail!"** Her voice bellowed echoing through the guild. **"A great evil seeks to destroy the light of this world and that of its own. For this as I the one how gave live to the time stream ask the number one guild to find the darkness and defeat it in its world."** Samantha soon fell as the violet wind ceased. Natsu caught her and looked at her.

"A darkness?" He thought aloud. Everyone was frozen. Lucy, Wendy, and Carla most of all. A darkness that wanted to destroy its world and theirs? Why? Carla received visions. A statue crumbling, men protecting people in golden armor, other men laying lifeless on the ground, Samantha singing, and the sun covered by the moon. What was the vision supposed to mean? Was it confirming what the time stream had told her and the others? Why was this visions out of all the visions she received in the past seem like a dream compared to this one? Why? Carla took a deep breath when the master spoke.

"Ezra, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Happy, and Carla I'd like you to find out about this darkness. And you need to take Samantha with you." He said. "It be best if she went so if the time stream says anything else you'll be ready. Also, having her around could come in handy. You'll leave tomorrow."

Samantha wakes in Natsu arms. She groans as he helps her stand up.

Mira-jane walks over with water. "Here." Samantha drinks the water. "How do you feel?"

"Dazed a little." She paused for a moment. "I heard the time stream's words. I think I open a portal to where we need to go." She said but then felt a massive headache. Natsu holds her so she won't fall. Something didn't seem right. True in the pass when something like this happened Samantha wouldn't have fallen from exhaustion like that.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy take her to her apartment in Fairy Hills." Makarov said. They nodded and helped her walk. Samantha looked fine but at the same time she looked sick. At least she didn't look like Natsu on a train. They got to her room and laid her on her bed. She was out in seconds of lying there. Lucy and the other two stayed and cleaned up her house. Lucy was sweeping the floor when Wendy and Carla entered.

"Is Sam feeling better?" Wendy asks.

Lucy smiled. "Well, she's out like a light right now. Maybe some of your healing magic can help her." Wendy smiles nodding and heads over to Samantha. She starts healing as Carla hovers over them. Her thoughts are focus on her visions. A statue of a woman crumbling, men in golden armor protecting people, other men laying lifeless on the ground, Samantha singing, and the sun covered by the moon. What did it mean? Was it the darkness the god of time spoke of? It bothered her greatly. She couldn't stop thinking about it.

Wendy snapper her out of her thoughts. "Carla?" Carla looked at Wendy. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Carla shakes her head. "Just daydreaming it seems." She lied to Wendy. Carla would never lie but she didn't feel it was right to worry anyone just yet. Wendy smiled and went back to using her healing powers on Samantha. Samantha opened her eyes looking at Wendy.

"Wendy…" She sat up. "No need to waste such a wonderful talent on me." She told Wendy. Wendy only smiled.

"I don't mind. Besides we're nakama." She said with a smile. Samantha smiled a light blush at the girl. But then the door opened and Ezra and Gray entered the apartment. Samantha smiled at them and they smiled back. It was nice to spend time with her new and old friends. They started talking again about their adventures. Samantha smiled at them once more as they talked among themselves. Samantha yawned and laid back down soon falling asleep again. Everyone left her be and was excited for tomorrow.

 **[*siting with Pula drinking tea* Happy: And then.]**

It was morning and the guild came to the train station to wish them off. Samantha the others (with an already motion sick Fire Dragon) board the train and open the window waving go bye. When the train far from the station they close the window, and relax while they can. Natsu already got knocked out by Ezra before Wendy could even think about treating him. He was out cold on her lap was the others were enjoying the packed lunches Mira made them. She gave them some recipes for cooking in case they needed it. Samantha looked at the recipes hoping the world they were going to travel in would have the things they needed to make the dishes. Lucy and Wendy joke as Gray looks out the window. Ezra is enjoying strawberry cake as she looked at Samantha. Something was brothering the wizard saint. That much was clear. And Carla. Ezra stole a glance at the cat sitting with Happy. She seemed to be staring into space while Happy yapping about something. Both seemed to be troubled by something important. Could they just be waiting until they have confirmed what was troubling them? But then something happens.

"H-U-W-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A!" They scream and are thrown into each other and other people. Everything happens so fast that the group can't tell what was going on. But then they are thrown into a portal.

 **[*cat footprints behind* Happy: And then this happen.]**

The train car is broken. It debris are spread across a ruin colloseum. Wendy is the first to wake. She groans trying to get up. She opens her eyes and looks around. She sees Natsu next to Lucy and Happy. Turning her head over to her right she sees Carla, Ezra, and Gray. But what of Samantha?! Wendy panicked looking around for her new friend but she doesn't see her. _Where did Samantha go?!_ _Wait!_ Wendy smells something. _People!_ She doesn't see them but knows they're there. She closes her eyes smelling fourteen people.

"Show yourselves!" She demands standing. She grunts in pain but stands. "I know you are there. They're fourteen of you. Thirteen of you are male while one is female. I ask that you show yourselves!" She shouts looking around. The fourteen people are shocked. Natsu grunts awake and smells what Wendy smells.

"OI! Cowards show yourselves! Are you afraid?" He stands and fire appears from his fists. "So scared to play with a little fire!?" He shouts looking around. Lucy and the others wake but Samantha is out cold. Wendy rushes over to her and heals her. But realizes that there is no physical pain. She must have protected herself with her light magic or mimic magic.

Wendy whispers in her ear. "Samantha wake up!" She uses a little of her healing powers to help. The fourteen people watch in amazement. The little girl could heal people! They were amazed. Finally, the only woman Athena made herself seen. She walked to them.

"Apologizes. I am Sasha, I am the Athena goddess of War in this era. My saints only want to protect me. I was walking around here with Pope Sage," She gestures to the man. "when you came out of nowhere. Please forgive us." Her saints appeared soon after. Lucy looked at them in shock. They looked like the celestial spirits. She looked at Natsu who glared at them with fire still around his fists. One of them Cancer no Manigoldo thought that was cool. Happy appears flying. Wait…FLYING!? The saints couldn't believe their eyes. A flying blue cat.

Manigoldo speaks. "Um…aren't your fists going to get burnt?"

"No. I'm a Fire Dragon Slayer. A little fire is nothing to me." He said with rage at them. Couldn't blame him. He was going to defend his friends.

The saints let his words sink in then shout. "YOU'RE A DRAGON SLAYER!?" Natsu nods with the fire around his fists getting hotter. They can feel the heat.

Athena walked up to him.

"Please lower your fist we want to help." She says with a warm smile. Natsu doesn't however She gets closer to them and Natsu charges at her. One of them Sagittarius no Sisyphus gets in the way and blocks the attack. Sisyphus grunts in pain. He could feel the fire through his gold cloth. _How powerful is he?_ Sisyphus pushed Natsu stood far from him and swelled his power. An image of a dragon appeared behind him. _A dragon…_ They couldn't believe their eyes!

 **"** **Natsu!"** Samantha bellowed as the gods of time took over her to speak. **"Withdraw Salamander."** _Salamander?_ The saints thought. He did was told and walked over to Samantha. **"Listen to my voice Athena, saints. We the gods of time have sent you these wizards to give you aid. I understand that all of you have no reason to trust each other but please to save both your worlds you** ** _must_** **work together. We the gods of time know that will be tough but please if it means that your worlds can live in peace and love…"** Samantha passed out.

"SAMANTHA!" The wizards called catching her. The two cats both looked at the saints.

Carla walks to them. She looks at Athena. "My, my what a lovely lady you are." Their eyes went wide. _That cat just spoke._ Well expect for one. Leo no Regulus. There were stars in his eyes again. "Please forgive Natsu he is very defense of his nakama." She bows. She soon walks over to Samantha. Wendy beings to heal her. "Gary!" She shouts at the nice wizard.

"What!?" He asked at the white cat.

She glared at him. "How dare you lose your clothes in front of this girl." She points to Sasha. Gary looks down he is in his boxers.

"DAMNIT!" He shouted and ran off to find him. Regulus and some of the others were holding back laughter. Samantha wakes and stands up. She looks over at Gray and sighs.

"Leave it to Gary to make the _best_ first impressions." They rest of the group laughs. Gary comes back wearing his clothes. "I'm Samantha. You can call my "Sam" if you want." She said looking at the saints and Athena. "This is Natsu," She gestures to him. "this is Lucy."

"Hi-ya!" She winks at Sisyphus making him blush. _Well…to think I had a crush on Athena…This Lucy is very cute._ He thought looking at her.

Samantha looks down at Wendy. "This young girl is Wendy."

"Hello it is very nice to meet all of you." _Damn she's polite!_ They thought looking at her.

"That poor prevent is Gray." Manigoldo and Scorpio no Kardia crack out laughing.

"HEY! That wasn't planed I swear!" He shouts with no shirt.

Samantha rolls her eyes. "Then your _shirt_?"

He looks at his chest. "Really!? Come on!" Again, he takes off.

"This is Happy and Carla."

"Aye Sir!" Happy shouts excitedly. Carla sighs the saints notice she seems to be troubled by something.

Ezra introduces herself. "I'm Ezra. Together we are the wizards of Fairy Tail!" They show off their guild marks. Regulus looks at the marks in awe. _Amazing!_ He thought looking at them. Ezra walks off quickly finding her luggage. She comes back and the saints along with Athena where shocked. _So much luggage!_ They thought seeing the large crat carrying her belongings.

He walks up to them with a smile. "I'm Leo no Regulus! Gold saint of Athena. This is my uncle Sagittarius no Sisyphus." He gestures to the man in front of Athena. _I wonder if they know about the celestial spirits?_ Lucy wondered. _That Sisyphus fellow is cute._ Wendy looks at Regulus and blushes when he looks at her. _He's handsome…_

"Hey no hard feelings?" Natsu laughs nervously.

"Its fine. I understand your reason for attacking." He says.

Manigoldo speaks. "I'm Cancer no Manigoldo! And Natsu having fire not burn you is awesome! And this is Pisces no Albafica. He has poisonous blood so don't go near him." He explained but that made Wendy go to him.

"I think I can heal you." She said and was going to try until he backed up.

"No, its fine." He smiles warmly at her.

She looked up at him. "But," She was cut off by a hug.

"Aren't you a cute one?" The tallest man spoke. "I'm Taurus no Aldebaran!" He said letting her go. She looked at him and smiled. He smelled of sweets. _I guess he bakes._ She thought. Gary kept staring at a man with green hair.

The man speaks. "I'm Aquarius no Degel. And this is Scorpio no Kardia." He gestures to the man with the red nail. Kardia smiles.

"Gemini no Defteros." The dark tan man said.

"I am Virgo no Asmita."

One man has a cold stare. "Capricorn no El Cid." He greets coldly. Wendy backs from him and runs to Samantha.

"I'm Libra no Dohko! And this is my friend Aires no Shion!" Shion smiles and waves. Dohko looks over at Wendy and smiles. Samantha smiles at them then feels ill. She falls once more.

"SAMANTHA!" They shout at her but she falls.

Wendy starts healing her. "Please wake up!" Samantha closes her eyes falling into darkness.

Lucy and Happy call. _"Sam!"_

 _"_ _Sam!"_ Natsu and Gary call out to her.

 _"_ _Please answer us! Sam!"_ Ezra is the last voice she hears. The Oracle is out cold. Wendy heals her but it does very little. Aldebaran looks at the girl. Her determination is amazing. Athena places a hand on the girl.

"She can rest in the infirmary for right now."

The wizards nod. Samantha is taken to the infirmary while the others get to know the saints better. They walk in silence to the temple. Carla stares at the statue of Athena and realizes this is where the final battle to take place. _So, if Athena statue falls it means she might lose her fight._ Carla thought. She looked at Sasha who now sat on her throne. The saints bow before her.

"I would like for you to explain yourselves." She asks.

Carla steps up. "It happen Yesterday." Athena the saints look at her. "Samantha had just returned to the guild after a year of doing a job. In our world, she is one of the wizard Saints and is known as "Samantha the Oracle". While we were sitting, and relaxing in the guild hall the gods of time needed to warn us. _A great evil seeks to destroy the light of this world and that of its own._ That's what they said through Samantha. Because of Samantha's oracle magic it was easy for them to take over her to warn us. Samantha can also use light, Arc of Time, and sword magic." Carla explains to them. _Oracle magic?_ El Cid wondered looking at Carla after she explained. _I wonder what light magic can do._ Regulus thought. _What is Arc of Time and sword magic?_ Degel wondered. Carla sighed and walked back to the others. Ezra stepped up.

"I am sure you would like to see our magic. Lucy, I think you should be first. Since you're a Celestial Wizard."

"What's a Celestial wizard?" The saints ask in union.

Lucy nods. **_"Open Gate of the Golden Ram! Aires!"_** A magic circle appears and a girl with horns pink wool like hair and wool clothes appears from pin wool.

"You summoned me Princess?" She asks soft and timid as the saints are shocked. Shion's mouth fell. His face is bright red too.

"Of course Aires. There is someone I want you to meet." She leads Aires over to Shion. "Aires this is Shion, Shion this is Aires."

Aires smiles. "Nice to meet you Shion-sama."

"N-Nice to meet you too." They shake hands.

Lucy smiles. **_"Open Gate of the Giant Carb! Cancer!"_** Cancer appears with scissors in his hands and crab legs behind him.

"Yo." Manigoldo falls from shock. "Miss Lucy need your hair trimmed?" He asks as Kardia cracks out laughing.

He shakes Manigoldo. "Manigoldo wake up he's going to cut your hair!" Kardia said laughing. Manigoldo woke and looked at Cancer. _So not what I was expecting._ He thought looking at Cancer.

"Okay I think I can open one more."

 ** _"_** ** _Open Gate of the twins! Gemini!"_** Two small little blue things appear then take Defteros' form.

"P-de, P-de." They say looking at the saints. Defteros blinks many times. _What the fuck!?_ He couldn't believe what he saw. Gemini did a funny pose making everyone laugh.

Regulus walks over to her. "Amazing!" He says to her.

She blushes. "Well I'm nothing special. Unlike Natsu and Wendy." The spirits disappear.

The two dragons smile.

"We're Dragon Slayers." Wendy explains calmly.

"Dragon Slayers!?" The two dragons nod smiling.

 ** _"_** ** _Sky Dragon Roar!"_** Wendy roars straight out the window. Regulus has stars in his eyes and everyone expect the wizards are shocked.

"My Turn!" Natsu shouts.

He swells up the energy. A fire dragon appears behind him. **_"Fire Dragon ROAR!"_** He shouts but the fire gets out of control.

"Way-to-go Flame Brian."

Gary swells up his power and the air becomes cold. _He can control ice._ Degel thought watching him. **_"Ice Make: Shield!"_** Gray shouts making a shield of ice. The fire is cooled down by Degel. Gray punches Natsu.

Natsu growls. "What was that for snowman!" The two, start menacing with each other leaving the saints either laughing or dumfounded. Both exchange the lamest insults. But then Ezra separates them.

"My apologies for these two." She takes a moment. **_"Reequip!"_** A light appears around Ezra. She appears in armor. "This is my Heaven's wheel armor!" She says with two swords in hand.

"WOW!" Regulus blushes. Manigoldo has a small nose bleed.

"Glad to see you are all enjoying yourselves." They look seeing Samantha with a lacrima ball floating inches above her hand.

"Sam!" Wendy shouts running to her. "You're alright!" She exclaims hugging her.

Samantha smiles. "Of course I am. It isn't the first time the gods of time have done this and probably won't be the last." She winks at Wendy. Regulus walks over.

"Excuse me…I was wondering how your magic works."

"Well, I use four types of magic."

Athena exclaims. "FOUR!? The strain that must put on your body," She is cut off by Samantha summoning a magic circle. A sword appears. It fades and then she uses another on a pillar turning into its aged form. Then she summons light aiming it at the aged pillar. Then she shows them her oracle magic with her lacrima.

Samantha smiles. "So what can you guys do?" She asks them.

Athena smiles. "They'll have to go outside for that. But that can be later. Right now, we need to figure out where you guys are going to be staying." Everyone nods.

 **[*In a bed* Happy: So.]**

 **[Ezra at Virgo]**

"Thank you Asmita." Ezra said following the Virgo saint into the Virgo house. They entered the house.

"Your welcome Ezra-sama. As a guest of Athena, it is my honor." He said walking her over to the rooms. "You can sleep in my bed. I usually mediate and go to sleep in that position." He explains. Ezra nods and walks into his room. She lays her suitcases in the corner. She uses her reequip magic to change her clothes. "Is that really, how you change your clothes!?" He asks.

"More or less." She laughs lightly. He nods and leaves. She lays down looking at the ceiling. _Well this is going to be interesting._ She thought.

 **[Natsu at Cancer]**

"M-Y-H-A-H-A-H-A-H-AH!" Manigoldo laughs hard rolling on the floor as his laughter echoes though the house. His laughter isn't the only one echoing through the house.

"G-Y-H-A-H-A-H-A-H-AH!" Natsu is there too rolling on the floor laughing just has hard as Manigoldo. His laughter seems to be louder than Manigoldo's.

"Dude you're so awesome!" Manigoldo says recovering from the hard laughter.

Natsu sits up. "Dude so are you!"

"Yeah right. I can't do anything like you."

"Hey! You can talk with the spirits! That's awesome!" Natsu said cheering him up. Both smile and soon burst into laughter once more.

Manigoldo stops laughing. "Hey, who's your dad?"

"My dad was the dragon who taught me my magic."

"WHAT!?" Manigoldo started asking him about the dragon and Natsu answered best he could. Manigoldo learned so much from the information Natsu gave him. But soon Natsu fell sleep on the floor. Manigoldo laughed quietly carrying the fire dragon child to his room.

 **[Samantha at Capricorn]**

Samantha walks into the hall looking for El Cid. She walks into one of the other halls finding him bring out more blankets. She smiles and helps him. He jumps a little before realizing its only Samantha. He looks at her for a moment. _She's beautiful!_ He had to admit. She stood close to him. Close enough touch. He restrained himself from touching her. He could feel an urge that he had not felt before. An inappropriate desire for sure. But the feeling was wonderful to have when he was around her.

She looks at him. He stares into her ice gold eyes. "You alright?" She asks him.

He snaps out of his trance. "Y-Yes. You can have my room until furor notice. I'll sleep on the couch." She frowns at his words.

"No. You should sleep in _your_ room. I am uncomfortable in kicking someone out of _their_ room." She explains looking him in the eye.

"Please Samantha-san take my room. You are a guest of Athena and as such I am fine with giving up my room to you." He says not wanting them to argue. She sighs in defeat.

"Men. Such a stubborn adorable bunch." She says jokingly yet annoyed knowing every little it made El Cid smile. She walks to his room and closes the door. _Could I be falling in love?_ He wondered.

 **[Lucy at Sagittarius]**

"Um…Sisyphus-sama," Lucy spoke looking at him. He turned with a smile. "are you sure you don't mind me using your room?" He could tell that she was comfortable in doing so.

Sisyphus smiles. "Of course I'm okay with it. After all you're a guest of Athena and all of us will treat you with respect." He explains happily. She smiles and walks into his room with her suitcase. She leaves the door open and unpacks. She places her keys on the nightstand as Sisyphus comes in with blankets. He looks at the keys.

"Please don't touch them." She asks him.

"Why?"

She sighs. "Because they can feel when their keys get dropped and Aquarius gets very pissed with me when I drop her key." She explains. "She is scary." Sisyphus looks at her and smiles.

"May I ask about your guild?" He asked her.

She smiles. "Our guild Fairy Tail treats its members like family. And to us "nakama" is more than just a word; its heart." She explains.

"Sounds like a lovely Guild. I wish I could be in such a guild. I know when this war is over Regulus will probably run off with you." He explains and the two laugh. He looks at her keys again and sees she has Leo and Sagittarius. _I'll ask tomorrow if me and Regulus can see our celestial spirits._ He noted and walked out of room closing the door.

"Night Sisyphus." He heard her call to him.

"Night Lucy." He walks over to the couch and makes his bed. He doesn't see Lucy slightly opening the door. She looks at him and smiles blushing. _I wish that he and I go on one date._ She thought before closing the door and going to sleep.

 **[Wendy, Carla, and Happy at Leo]**

Regulus holds Happy scratching his back. Happy looks like he's in heaven. He sighs and his back foot starts kicking the air. Wendy smiles siting with Regulus. _He is so cute._ Wendy looked over at Carla was sitting drinking tea. She was silently watching the two young ones speak.

"So Regulus, why did you become a saint?" She asked him.

He sighs. "I want to make my father proud of me."

She smiled. "So your father was the Leo saint before you?"

"Yeah, he was."

"Do you see him?"

"No."

She knew she shouldn't ask but did anyway. "Why?"

"Because I lost him to a specter. The specters are our enemies. My father was the most powerful saint in Sanctuary but he lost to one of the three judges of Hell. I saw it all happen. He saved my life. So, I made a vow to avenged him and to make him proud of me." He explained.

"I know what it's like to lose someone." She said. He looked at her. "Before I joined Fairy Tail, I was in Cat Shelter. It wasn't a real guild but I was close to the master. And before all of that…my mother left me."

"Who was your mother?" He asked her with a smile.

"Sky dragon Grandee." She said calmly.

Regulus went wide eyed. She laughed. "Your mother was a DRAGON!?" She nodded at him. He started asking questions and she answered him. After answering his questions, he helped her and the cats to bed.

 **[Gray at Aquarius]**

Gray walked around the house looking at pillars. He didn't know that Degel was watching him. He looked at Gray touching the pillars as if he was looking at something.

"Something wrong Gray?"

Gary looked at Degel. "I'm fine. I can feel that you lived in a cold place before coming here. It is clear in small ice on the pillars." Gray explains to him.

"I did. You can have my room until you leave." Degel said going back to his book.

"Well before I turn in, I need to ask you something."

Degel looked at him. "What would that be?"

"Where I'm from wizards that are in guilds get hired from job requests. Job request last as long as they need to for the wizard to complete them. And since this is ethically a job request I want to ask about your enemy. I mean they're going to be my enemies to." Gray explains.

"The specters of Hades and Hades himself." Degel says.

"What do you know about them?" He asks.

"I'll explain more in the morning. Get your rest." Degel says. Gray sighs. He walks off into his room. _It's going to be a long job._ He thought.

 ***Fairy Tail ending 3** /9LswXbofcUs *****

 ***Natsu and Happy at the request board with everyone else***

 **Sisyphus: What is this? * looks around ***

 **Natsu: It's the end of the show! Now we get to talk to the fans!**

 **Happy: * jumps * Aye!**

 **Lucy: It's a lot of fun.**

 **Regulus: * waving to the camera * Hi saint fans! Thanks for watching!**

 **Manigoldo: Yeah!**

 **Albafica: Why am I even here? * going to leave ***

 **Wendy: Please, can you stay? * begs ***

 **Albafica: *Blush/defeated* Oh, alright**

 **Defteros: What's this book?** ** _Scourer Weekly_** **?**

 **Samantha: Open to the center!**

 ***Opens to the center***

 **Defteros: * Blushing * Who is this?**

 ***Everyone looks all the saints have red faces ***

 **Lucy: That's Mirajane! She does bikini photo shots for** ** _Scourer Weekly_** **. She's also a member of Fairy Tail.**

 **Saints: Wow…**

 **Fairy Tail wizards: * Looks at the camera * Until next time!**

hope you all like it! Fairy Tail and Saint Seiya lost Canvas! I hope Purestrongpoem like it!


End file.
